Two Visitors
by Mistress Tori
Summary: What happens when the team meets two visitors in the night? And why are they looking for two villains and their Max Tenson? Things are about to get shaken up.
1. Chapter 1

MT: Please enjoy! I do not own Ben Ten

Warning: Contains girl on girl and guy on guy (also some straight pairings)

…...

"Sooo, why are we out here again?" I asked yawning.

Gwen gave me a disgusted look, probable because I was yawing without covering my mouth and because she already explained it to me.

She sighed and said, "Because there are accounts of about three different spider monkeys that have been stealing, and harassing people, from this town."

"Probable, just a bunch of teenage pranksters." Kevin said and then turned to me, "They're really annoying at that age."

I was too tired to take the bait. I just walked up and yawed in his face.

"Agh, your breath reeks." He grimaced.

I smiled, "Didn't have time to brush my teeth, I was too tired."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" A scream pierced through the air.

We looked at each other and got into action.

They sprinted off towards the direction of the scream, as I changed into the first thing on the Omnitrix; spider monkey.

I caught up with the others, swinging through the trees. Gwen had a look of worry on her face and Kevin had a look of excitement on his face, anxious for a fight; like usually.

Something was coming towards us. I tensed; It was a spider monkey.

It came running towards us.

And ran right past us...and its butt was on fire...

Kevin and my face looked something like this O_o

When we got to the scene I saw another spider monkey that looked all beat up that was running away and a tree on fire. In the center of the clearing was a really pissed off looking girl.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" She shouted shaking her fist. I heard Kevin say "What the hell".

She obviously heard too and turned towards us. Her eyes landed on me and she growled.

"You want to try something too? I'll set you on fire just like the rest of your buddies!"

She started storming towards me, but then another figure came out from the shadows and held her back.

"Calm down, that one was not with the others. See he's with these others people."

I jumped down and turned into my human form. Then we all just stared at each other for awhile.

The angry girl had sliver eyes and short red hair, it was longer in the front and slowly got shorter in the back, sloping. She was wearing a red corset looking top over a long sleeve black fishnet top, big black cargo pants with a white belt that had silver chains on it, and a white spike collar with a purple heart attached to it; definitely the punk look.

Her friend had bright blue eyes and long, wavy chocolate colored hair. She was wearing knee high purple and black striped socks, a black sleeveless dress that had blue lace on the bottom and top with a blue belt that had a sack attached to it, long purple and black striped fingerless gloves, and a long silver necklace with a red heart. She also was wearing a black witch hat that had a purple sash and a blue bow on it...that was a bit weird.

But I've seen weirder.

She was cute. Very cute.

Finally the cute girl broke the silence, "Umm, hi?"

"Who the hell are you people?" Kevin rudely said.

Gwen glared at him for a minute and stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Gwen. Sorry about him, what he meant was who are you and why are you here."

The cute girl smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel, and this is Ember."

I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but Ember cut me off.

"Mel, this is the Ben Tensson team. The one in the green jacket is Ben and the idiot is obviously Kevin."

Kevin growled, I laughed and Ember smirked.

Melissa grew stars in her eyes, "That's awesome! I just arrive on Earth and I already meet the heroes!" she said twirling around.

I grinned, feeling proud of myself. Her friend just looked bored.

"Um, Mel, will you put out that fire? It grew larger..."

Mel turned to Ember with an anime vein forming on her forehead. "Why don't you eat your own fire? Or better yet watch where you're aiming!"

"It's not my fault they kept moving around! And it just tastes nasty to eat your own fire, it feels wrong...you should know this by now."

Mel sighed, "Fine." She walked over to the tree and her eyes flashed a very bright blue for a couple of seconds. Out of nowhere water just fell from the sky above the tree and put out the fire.

All I could say was, "Wow."

"Mel! You got me wet!" Ember yelled, I could feel heat coming off of her. I took a step back.

"That's what you get for causing trouble, already." She smiled, "Besides you'll dry off in a minute anyway."

"That's not the point! What do you think I am? A water dragon?"

Weird choice of words...

"So you guys aren't human?" Gwen asked.

"Neither are you guys...well except for Ben, he doesn't have any alien blood in him, only the Omnitrix." Ember stated blatantly.

"So why are you guys on earth?" I asked.

"Stuff..." Ember said looking of to the side.

We all stared at her again.

Mel came over and hit her on the head, "Sorry about her, she just hasn't eaten in awhile." She turned to Ember, "Say you're sorry."

"No." Mel glared at her. "Why should I?"

Mel got this devilish look on her face, that made we wonder if she grew horns under her hat, and then turned and whispered something in Ember's ear.

Ember's face paled, her mouth dropped, and her eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"OK I'M SORRY!" she quickly said, Mel stared at her again, "for being rude."

What on earth did Mel say to her?

Ember sat cross legged on the ground pouting; Mel sighed shaking her head mumbling something under her breath.

Mel turned back to us, "Is there any place here by that I can take her to eat?"

"I think there is a dinner in this town, but it might be closed, it is one in the morning." Gen said.

"Dinners don't close." Kevin snorted.

Suddenly Mel eyes turned blue and purple and she slowly walked over to the heroes.

"Mel can give predicts or sometimes see the future, she's probable going to give you one right now." said Ember looking up at Mel.

Mel walked over to me and held both of my hands looking directly at me, "The person you are with now will never complete you. You are looking in the wrong direction; it is someone near to you."

She walked over to Gwen and took her hands, "You perfect mate will be a star that comes down from the sky."

She then repeated the process with Kevin, "You never will truly be happy with who you are with, try looking behind you and find what you are truly looking for."

Her eyes then went back to blue and she dropped his hands and the three heroes stared at her. Did she just predict all of our love life's?

"So how about that dinner?" Ember said getting up off the ground.

Gen was the first to break the silence, "Yeah this way."

Soon the five of us reached the dinner. It was a small place and looked the same as every other dinner and completely empty, but it had an open sign.

"See I told you." Kevin smirked and was the first to walk in.

We all sat at a large red both and a tired looking waitress walked over with a pencil in her bun and glasses on her face, "What'll you have?"

"I have a cheeseburger." I said. I was kind of hungry, I hadn't had a lot of dinner last night.

"A glass of water." Gwen ordered.

"I'll have three burgers, two fries and a chocolate milkshake." Ember ordered.

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at her besides Mel.

"That's how much she usually eats." Mel said fixing her hat.

The waitress walked away and soon came back with their orders. It didn't take long because they were the only ones here, then she walked into the kitchen. Ember started pouring hot sauce and tons of pepper on her burgers then started stuffing her face. Once again everyone but Mel stared at her.

"She likes hot food." Mel explained and drank some of Ember's milkshake.

"So why are you here?" Gwen asked after taking a sip of her water.

Mel answered since Ember was busy stuffing her face, "We are here to speak to Mike Morning Star, Charm Castor and your grandfather. Do you know where we can find them?"

We all stared at the two of them, finally Gwen answered. "Y-yes we do."

…..

Please review! Reviews make everything better XD


	2. Chapter 2

MT: I'm excited my second chapter of my first Ben Ten story. What do you think Jim?

Jim: Wait….you dragged me here again? -sighs- I like it, but I hope you actual keep up with this story unlike your other ones.

MT: -sweat drops- yeah I do have a problem with that….but you still love me right?

-looks at reader and Jim-

Jim: …sure…if it makes you happy. I don't really like the mad you. It's dangerous. Very dangerous. I don't know about the reader though. -turns to reader- People please feed her. I don't want her chewing on my math books. AGAIN!

MT: Sorry I was just so hungry! Besides who wants math books anyways?

Jim: -glares at her- MT does not own Ben Ten.

…...

"So how are you going to pay for this? Because I definitely don't have any money on me." Kevin grumbled.

"Not to worry! We have universal money." Mel smiled.

Kevin's jaw dropped and then he quickly closed it again. "Seriously?"

"Yup!" she said.

"What's universal money?" Gwen and Ben asked at the same time.

"Universal money is really expensive and with good reason. It can change into any form of money in the universe and I do mean anything. It can even turn into gold and diamonds. Any amount too." Kevin explained.

Mel took out a small white piece of paper with symbols on it. "One hundred, American dollars." The paper transformed into a hundred dollar bill.

"I want one of those." Ben stated looking at the money.

"There's no way you could afford it in your lifetime…. maybe Gwen and your money put together. Maybe. They come in packs." Kevin said and then turned to Mel, "So how could you afford it? Are they from the black market?"

"Of course not! They're not mine; they're Embers. She is pri-" Suddenly Embers hand covered her mouth.

"I don't want them to know." Ember said through gritted teeth. "You licked me!" She looked at Ember with some emotion in her eyes that the heroes couldn't place. Mel just grinned almost a smirk.

"I'll get you back for that." Ember said grinning wickedly.

"I accept your challenge." Mel said blushing.

"What just happened?" Ben said.

"I don't even know." Gwen answered.

The three looked at the two aliens who were just smiling at each other. Finally the tired waitress came out and took the empty plates away, "You pay at the counter."

The five of them walked to the counter and Mel handed her the hundred dollar bill. The waitress eyes widened and quickly handed her the change.

Once outside the five stopped in front of Kevin's car. It was a beautiful night out with the stars and moon shining brightly . And just a tad of a chill in the air with a breeze running through the air. Perfectly quiet.

"So I guess you'll be staying at my place since Ben and Gwen's house are full. I have an extra room. You'll just have to squeeze into the backseat with Ben." Kevin said starting to head towards the driver's door.

"No. I'd rather fly. It's a beautiful night out. I'll just follow you." Ember then turned towards Mel, "Do you want to ride with them or come with me?"

"Well I think Ben wants to lay out in the backseat so I'll ride with you." Which was true Ben did want to lay out in the back seat. He was tired. She turned towards the trio, "Usually I'd fly on my broom but I forgot it." Gwen raised her eyebrow at that statement.

Ember then grew what would be best to be described as large silver dragon wings with dark red membrane that grew between the scales covering the bones. She then scooped Mel up bridal style and took off into the air.

"I guess that's our cue to get going."

They all got in the car. And headed to the closes house: Gwen's. Soon snoring could be heard coming from the backseat. Both Kevin and Gwen looked back there. Gwen chuckled and suddenly Kevin remembered Mel's words: 'try looking behind you and find what you are truly looking for.' He quickly looked back to the front. Trying to forget about those words, but not being able to. Ben always sits behind him in the car and always got his back. Plus he doesn't know that many people so that really narrows it down. And he's always fighting with Gwen. In the back of his heart he knew it would never last. And then he remember why he painted his car green….. It was Ben's green eyes that haunted him when he was trapped in the null void. Those beautiful poison green eyes.

Gwen said goodbye to Kevin softly, not wanting to wake up Ben, and waved goodbye to the two girls in the sky. Finally when they reached Ben's house Kevin lightly shook Ben awoke and he was greeted with his green eyes. He realized that they were much more beautiful there were than Gwen's eyes. As Ben yawned Kevin also realized how vulnerable and innocent Ben looked while he was sleeping. It was cute. His eyes widen and started cursing at himself when that thought came out.

"Are you okay Kevin?" Ben asked leaning in.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kevin answered leaning away.

"O-okay. Bye." He got out of the car and waved goodbye. The two girls called out good bye from the sky.

Soon they arrived at Kevin's house

"Here's the room. It has a full bed so they'll be room for the both of you. There's a bathroom down the hall. Don't wake me up." Kevin said.

"Okay!" Mel responded skipping into the room.

Just as Ember was about to step into the room Kevin grabbed her arm. "Are her predicts always true?"

"Always." Ember answered seriously. He let go off her arm and she went into the room and closed the door.

…

The five were gathered around Kevin's table. Ben and Mel were sucking on a smoothie, Gwen was moaning on the inside with how much noise Ben was making, Ember was currently working on her tenth waffle covered in syrup and hot sauce and Kevin was wondering how all his waffles disappeared so fast.

Finally Gwen asked the question they were all wondering, "So why do you need to see, Charm Castor, Mike Morning Star, and my grandfather?" With a pause between each name.

Ember put down the waffle, "We have to talk to your grandfather about something private that doesn't involve you. Charm Castor is Mel's problem and Morning Star we have to try to talk him into joining our interest. Mostly my interest." she picked up the waffle again and took a big bite.

Mel stopped drinking her smoothie, "Can we see Charm Castor first? I have some important business with her. Do you have anything of hers that I could use to do a tracking spell on?"

"You can track things too?" Gwen asked. It was weird for someone to have the same ability as her.

"Of course she can. Someone of her level can track things easily." Ember said after taking another bite of her waffle, finishing it. She finished it in five giant bites. Mel blushed from embarrassment.

"I have something of hers." Kevin said and ran upstairs. When he came down he had one of her un-grown golems.

"Kevin! How could you keep this without letting me know?" Gwen said raising her voice at him.

"What? It was a souvenir." he shrugged.

"I'll do it." Gwen said and snatched the object from Kevin. Her eyes glowed pink while she tracked the object. "She's in Baker forest." her eyes going back to the original color.

"Let's go then." Ember said and headed for the front door.

…...

Charm Castor was located in a clearing of the forest. She was currently mixing a pink concoction that was bubbling in an iron pot over a fire. It was almost ready, just another five more minutes. She looked up and then saw Gwen, Ben and Kevin located in the clearing. Ah shit.

"Gwen."

"Charm Castor."

"You'll never get me! I will defeat you!" She threw down some golem seeds and six golems grew.

The team got in to action. Kevin touched a rock and then started hitting golem. Ben turned into swamp fire and started shooting flames at another golem. Gwen pushed back another golem and ran to get Charm Castor.

Ember flew into the clearing and put down Mel. "That is enough!" Mel yelled out and looked directly at Charm Castor. When Charm Castor saw her, her face whitened and she began to back up. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Charm Castor you have been illegal selling love potions, Belblack potions and longevity potions. And is that a love potion I smell? I came here to order you to stop. And use force if needed." She stepped closer to Charm Caster. Just twenty-five feet away. "Don't make me have to hurt you."

Charm Castor backed up again and suddenly grew confidant. "I have grown and become stronger! I will not submit to you! Or anyone on the council! You will not get me!" She threw down four more golem seeds, turned around and ran.

The three heroes started to go after her but then Ember raised her hand, "Let Mel deal with this."

Mel reached into her bag and threw down seven seeds. What grew out were these giant, walking, purple Venus flytraps. They attacked the golems and spit acid at them dissolving them and eating them. Mel grew sharp, pointed icicles in her hands and threw them at Charm Castor. One after the other. Barley missing her. She then pointed to Charm Castor and mumbled some words under her breath. She missed and tried again. This time she got it. Charm Castor froze for a moment and when she tried to run again she found she was doing it in slow motion. Charm Castor tried a counter curse but she just couldn't get it off. Mel calmly walked closer her to her, only ten feet away. A long water whip formed in her hands. She dragged Charm Castor by her neck with it. Charm Castor laid on the ground by her feet. Another water whip formed and Mel held both of Charm Castors hands together.

"And you thought that you were stronger than me? That you were more powerful than the council? That you could disobey the laws and get away with it?" Mel looked down at her disgusted. "You had such promise too."

The three heroes were shocked. Sometimes they had trouble defeating Charm Castor but that happed so fast. So easily for Mel.

"Don't kill me!" she cried out terrified and then her she got a glint in her eyes. She had a surprise.

Suddenly a golem grew behind Mel and went to crush her. But, it burst into flames.

"Thanks." Mel called out.

"No problem." Ember answered back.

"I though you didn't want me to hurt you?" Mel said and tighten the whip on her hands. Charm Castor looked at her terrified. "I'm going to let you go but if you try to disobey the council's laws again, I will freeze one of your arms off. Do you understand me?" Charm Castor nodded as best as she could. "Good," Mel released the whips, "Now run for your life."

And that is what she precisely did.

Mel skipped back to the group after knocking over the pot with the potion in it and putting out the fire.

"You were wonderful sweetheart." Ember said.

"Thank you. I don't like being mean though. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I could help you with that."

Mel blushed, "You know my rules." Ember grumbled at that.

"What are you?" Kevin finally being the first one to talk.

"You didn't know? I'm a magic user. Just like Charm Castor. It's a shame Gwen doesn't practice her magic." Mel answered. " I want to go bowling."

The three stared at her once again

….

DUN DUN DUN!

MT: First time doing an action scene! It was fun. What did you think Jim?

Jim: You could have done better -MT hits him in the back of the head- OW! I was just telling the truth!

MT: Next chapter I'm bringing someone to meet you Jim!

Jim: o_o should I be scared?

MT: Maybe. Please review. Out of all the people who read my first chapter no one reviewed. Bye


End file.
